The Way You Make Me Feel
by Sorcerer Huntress
Summary: Oh my gosh!!! My first Fic that's rated G!!!! *dies* Okay, this be a Carira SongFic ^_^


Ooh!! I just got this idea while I was listening to my shiny new Michael Jackson CD ^_^ I just wanna say that I don't own Sorcerer Hunters Satoru Akahori does. And I do not own The way you make me feel. Michael Jackson does.   
  
The Way You Make Me Feel -   
  
Hee-hee!  
Ooh!  
Go on girl!  
Aaow!  
  
There on the street was a girl. Her red, wild hair stood out. And that short black leather skirt with the pink tube top made her body look perfect to the male eye. Carrot jumped for joy when he saw her.   
  
Hey pretty baby with the high heels on  
You give me fever  
Like I've never, ever known  
You're just a product of loveliness  
I like the groove of your walk,  
Your talk, your dress  
  
Her white high heels were clacking against the stone street. Carrot thought she was a Babe!   
"Hey Hot Babe Go on a Date with me!!" He called out. The she turned her head slightly so Carrot could only see the frame of her glasses. "Come to DADDY!!!!" Carrot cheered.  
  
I feel your fever  
From miles around  
I'll pick you up in my car  
And we'll paint the town  
Just kiss me baby  
And tell me twice  
That you're the one for me  
  
"Oh, C'mon Hot Stuff!!!! I'm sick! Take care of me. You can be my doctor!!!" Carrot chuckled. The girl started walking away in annoyance.  
"I HATE perverts!" she said under her breath.   
"C'mon!!! Just one little date!!!!" Carrot begged again. "Please!!!!"  
  
The way you make me feel  
(The way you make me feel)  
You really turn me on  
(You really turn me on)  
You knock me off of my feet  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
My lonely days are gone  
(My lonely days are gone)  
  
Carrot did his "Fainting trick." It never failed to get a girl's attention. "Ack!!!" Carrot slumped to the floor  
."Oh my God!!! Carrot!!" The woman turned around. She ran to him and held him up in her arms. "Are you okay...?" She said feeling his forehead, which to her surprise was actually quite above normal temperature.  
  
I like the feelin' you're givin' me  
Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy  
Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five  
To buy you things to keep you by my side  
I never felt so in love before  
Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more  
I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied  
'Cause you're the one for me  
  
"Mm.... That feels nice." Carrot sighed as her cool hand touched his forehead.   
"Poor Carrot..." she cooed.   
"How do you know my name?!" said Carrot opening his eyes. A gasp escaped his mouth when he saw who was his new "Babe."   
"T-Tira...?" he stuttered. "What are you doing dressed like that?!"   
  
The way you make me feel  
(The way you make me feel)  
You really turn me on  
(You really turn me on)  
You knock me off of my feet now baby - hee!  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
My lonely days are gone - a acha acha  
(My lonely days are gone)  
Acha-ooh  
  
"My clothes are wet. Chocolate pushed me in the tub, so she let me borrow her clothes. Right now she's in her Bondage outfit waiting for me to come back with you." Tira said with a smile.  
"B-but...you look.... hot..." Carrot looked her over. Never in all the time he knew Tira, she had never looked (or even dressed) this hot.   
"Thanks." Tira blushed. "But... You have a fever."   
"I do?" Carrot felt is own forehead. "Are you sure? I feel fine."   
"Then why did you faint?!" Tira cocked an eyebrow.   
"Chicks dig the whole sick thing." Carrot smiled.  
"LOWLIFE!!!!!!!" Tira dropped him on the floor and started to walk away. "You can just lay here forever!!!!"  
Carrot was suddenly filled with a new sense of conquest. He lay there in the street thinking of his new goal. Then he got up with a sly smile on his face. Tira was not too far ahead. He would win this.   
  
Go on girl!  
Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
Go on girl!   
  
"Tira!" He ran up to her. "I...like how you look tonight."   
Tira just kept walking.   
"Please Tira!" He begged. "I...really do think you're hot."  
"I've heard it before." Tira glared at him, continuing on her way.  
It was hopeless to any other man, but not for the great orgy seeker, Carrot Glace. His one hundred and fifty percent libido was too eager to even think about surrender. He would take one verbal blow after another until she was his!   
Then to his perfect luck, there was a flower cart nearby. He bought a long stem rose, and handed it to Tira.   
"What's this?" Tira asked shocked.  
"Just call it a token of my love." Carrot winked.  
  
I never felt so in love before  
Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore  
I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied  
'Cause you're the one for me...  
  
And he walked on his way. Leaving a stunned Tira behind holding the rose.   
'Now you got her Carrot.' He thought to himself with a smile of content on his face. 'She's hooked on El Love Machine!' "Hey..." he thought aloud, "I don't feel so good..."   
  
The way you make me feel  
(The way you make me feel)  
You really turn me on  
(You really turn me on)  
You knock me off of my feet  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
My lonely days are gone  
(My lonely days are gone  
  
  
That was pretty bad....Oh well! ^_^;;;;;;; Please do not flame....eh, go ahead. 


End file.
